Dédale virtuel
by Emerys08
Summary: Lorsque le FBI attaque le Sanctuaire, Nikola et Henry n'ont d'autres choix que d'entrer a l'intérieur même du système et ils irons plus loin que jamais


Bonjour tout le monde

Voici une nouvelle histoire, j'y ai pensé lorsque j'ai vu l'épisode **4x09 Chimera** donc **spoiler **pour ceux qui ne l'on pas vu.

Les personnages de la série Sanctuary ne m'appartiennent pas

La correction est signée **Phenix 260** que je remercie.

Bonne lecture !

Dédale Virtuel

x

x

x

x

Il y avait eut une attaque, une attaque virtuelle qui avait surpris l'ensemble du Sanctuaire. Une attaque qui avait réduit à néant toutes ses défenses. Il avait fallu des jours à Nikola et à Henry pour remettre les systèmes de sécurité d'aplombs, qu'ils soient réels ou virtuels. Et maintenant, une semaine après, toute l'équipe était réunie dans le laboratoire de Tesla à la demande de celui-ci.

- Pouvons-nous savoir pourquoi tu nous as convoqués ? demanda Helen Magnus, actuelle directrice du Sanctuaire.

- Je vais mettre en place un projet pour améliorer les systèmes de sécurité informatiques de ton Sanctuaire, répondit le génie Serbe. Je pensais que tu voudrais être tenue au courant.

Helen eut un hochement tête.

- Et en quoi consiste ce projet ? interrogea Will, le psychologue du Sanctuaire.

- Eh bien, William, j'imagine que vous vous rappelez de la nanite organique praxienne ?

- Nikola ! Tu n'es pas sérieux ! s'exclama soudain Helen.

- Je travaillerais mieux de l'intérieur, remarqua le vampire, un peu surpris.

- Vous voulez y retourner ? demanda Will, incrédule. Mais c'est de la folie !

- Je viens aussi ! s'exclama soudainement Henry.

Il rougit sous les regards sceptiques de Will et Kate et les regards surpris de Tesla et Magnus. Helen soupira alors, comprenant que maintenant Nikola ne changerait pas d'idée et que c'était peine perdue de le tenter. Elle ne put malgré tout empêcher un léger sourire d'apparaître sur ses lèvres en remarquant l'enthousiasme d'Henry pour leur petit voyage…

x

x

Nikola et Henry étaient installés dans deux fauteuils. Ils étaient reliés à divers appareils médicaux qui permettraient à Helen de garder un œil sur eux. Ils portaient également chacun un appareil, composé de deux électrodes lumineuses, qui se plaçait au niveau des tempes. Tous deux semblaient ravis, voir excités par cette expérience et un sourire un peu niais flottait sur les lèvres d'Henry.

Après un signe de tête de Tesla, Helen mis l'appareil en route, transformant les émissions électriques du cerveau en émissions binaires et envoyant l'esprit de Nikola et d'Henry dans le réseau informatique du Sanctuaire. Helen inspecta aussitôt les moniteurs et hocha la tête. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux, les signes vitaux des deux hommes étaient constants, quand soudain, il y eut une brutale surtension électrique. Aussitôt, les ampoules éclatèrent et les divers appareils branchés s'éteignirent avant d'émettre un peu de fumée. Tout le monde se protégea de ses bras instinctivement et lorsque tout fut revenu à la normale, que le groupe électrogène de secours se fut mis en route, tous les regards se tournèrent vers les appareils médicaux et les encéphalogrammes de Nikola et Henry… qui étaient plats.

x

x

Lorsque Nikola ouvrit les yeux, il était seul, debout dans un couloir sombre. Les murs, le sol et le plafond étaient noirs et parcourus de veines d'un bleu électrique ayant la forme d'un circuit électronique. Nikola regarda autour de lui, surpris.

- Heinrich, appela-t-il. Heinrich !

- Ici, lui répondit le PHA en tournant au coin d'un autre couloir. Ah ! Vous allez bien ? On n'est pas dans le réseau informatique du Sanctuaire, hein ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

- J'en doute, répondit Nikola. Restez sur vos gardes. Suivez-moi…

Henry acquiesça et suivit Nikola le long du couloir. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent devant une porte fermée.

- Prêt ? demanda Nikola, la main sur la poignée.

- Prêt, répondit le Lycan.

Nikola poussa la porte et ils restèrent stupéfaits par ce qui leur faisait face, légèrement en contrebas. En effet, un labyrinthe, immense, qui contenait des milliers de portes mais aucunes pièces et dont les couloirs étaient parcourus par des millions d'avatars différents, s'étirait à leurs pieds.

Avisant l'escalier devant eux, Henry descendit quelques marches et rejoignit une borne munie d'un ordinateur. Il pianota quelques secondes sur le clavier et se retourna, souriant, vers Nikola. Le Serbe était, lui aussi, arrivé à une conclusion et arborait un grand sourire.

- Mec ! s'exclama Henry. On est dans le réseau Internet !

Nikola s'approcha de la borne et pianota à son tour sur le clavier.

- Il y a eut une surtension dans le réseau électrique du Sanctuaire, informa le vampire. Ce qui explique que nous soyons plus loin que ce qui était prévu…

- Trop cool ! s'enthousiasma Henry.

- J'imagine que nous avons le temps de faire un petit tour avant qu'Helen ne nous sorte de là… suggéra alors innocemment le Serbe, une main sur le menton et un petit sourire en coin.

- Ouais mais… On doit améliorer les protocoles de sécurité du Sanctuaire, rappela Henry.

- En fait, je pensais à toute autre chose… répondit Nikola.

Il avait le regard posé sur une porte vitrée un peu plus loin qui arborait le logo du FBI. Henry, qui avait suivit son regard, hésita quelques instants, puis un sourire carnassier s'étira sur son visage et lorsqu'il se retourna vers le vampire, se fut pour contempler le même sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Œil pour œil, dent pour dent ? proposa Henry.

Le vampire ne lui répondit pas mais s'avança, déterminé, vers la porte, vite suivi par le PHA. Le FBI allait très vite comprendre que l'on ne s'attaquait pas au Sanctuaire sans en payer le prix.

Ils passèrent la porte sans problèmes et se retrouvèrent alors dans une pièce toute simple remplie de bureaux et d'ordinateurs. On se serait cru dans les vrais locaux du FBI mais sans les Agents. Sur les murs étaient affichées diverses informations qui défilaient ou clignotaient.

- Sans doute ce qui est visible à tous les visiteurs de leurs site, remarqua Henry en lisant silencieusement l'un des messages lumineux.

Ne recevant pas de réponse, il se retourna pour voir que Tesla était près d'une autre porte qui, elle, semblait blindée. Henry se rapprocha de lui et examina la porte.

- Vous croyez que vous pouvez l'ouvrir ? demanda-t-il.

Le vampire se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir, celui qui veut dire « Tu me prends pour qui ? », puis il posa sa main à plat sur la porte et la fit sauter d'une décharge électromagnétique.

x

x

_Bureau du FBI_

Les alarmes des alertes anti-intrusions résonnaient sur chaque ordinateur.

- Que se passe-t-il ? voulu savoir l'Agent Addison, chef de cette section du FBI.

- On a une intrusion dans notre réseau informatique, Monsieur, expliqua l'un des Agents.

- Et ce sont des hackers plutôt doués, affirma très vite un autre Agent. Ils ont déjà franchi un pare-feu… Bientôt deux.

x

x

_Dédale Virtuel_

Nikola et Henry venaient de pénétrer dans une véritable chambre forte, une pièce protégée par deux grilles et qui contenait des milliers de petits coffres alignés contre les murs, du sol au plafond. Nikola s'avança alors et ouvrit la première grille sans effort. Henry, galvanisé par la réussite du Serbe, se glissa de l'autre coté de la grille mais soudain, le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et disparu dans le néant. Il n'eut pas le temps de sauter hors du piège, il se sentit attiré vers le bas jusqu'à se qu'il sente une main le rattraper. Henry leva la tête vers son sauveur. Nikola en voyant Henry tomber s'était jeté à plat ventre et avait saisit le bras du jeune homme. Il remonta le PHA et le remit brutalement sur ses pieds.

- Merci, mec, souffla Henry, encore sous le choc en jetant un regard derrière lui.

- La prochaine fois, laissez-moi vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de piège avant de vous jeter la tête la première en avant, gronda Nikola. C'était un piège apparemment… ajouta le Serbe. Il y en a sûrement d'autres, prenons garde.

- Vous vous inquiétez pour moi ? s'exclama Henry, surpris.

- Helen tien à vous, se justifia Nikola. Et elle n'est pas la seule, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

Henry eut un sourire en entendant la dernière partie de la phrase, bêtement heureux à l'idée que le vampire tienne à lui, au moins un peu.

x

x

_Bureau du FBI_

- Raté, râla un Agent devant son écran. Il a échappé à notre premier piège.

- Est-ce que vous avez pu localiser le hacker ? demanda l'Agent Addison.

- Non, monsieur, répondit le second Agent qui pianotait furieusement sur les touches de son clavier. Je t'aurais saleté ! jura-t-il entre ses dents.

x

x

_Dédale_

Nikola se rapprocha du bord du gouffre et d'un mouvement du poignet fit tomber la seconde grille vers lui, formant ainsi un pont, certes sommaire, vers la salle des coffres. Il s'avança ensuite prudemment sur la grille et, après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun autre danger, fit signe à Henry de le rejoindre. Le PHA s'avança calmement à son tour.

- Que croyez-vous qu'il y ait dans ses coffres ? demanda-t-il en les désignant du menton.

- Sûrement des informations confidentielles, répondit Nikola.

- On ouvre ? demanda Henry.

Il avait l'air d'un enfant surexcité et Nikola eut un sourire indulgent.

- Du calme le louveteau, tempéra le vampire.

Henry se calma aussitôt, touché par le surnom affectueux. Le Serbe ouvrit alors tous les coffres d'une autre impulsion électromagnétique. Le bruit fut effroyable mais ce fut efficace. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le premier coffre est en sortit un petit boîtier noir. Dès qu'il l'ouvrit, des informations, sous forme d'hologrammes, s'affichèrent devant lui. Nikola eut un sourire et referma le boîtier.

- Très bien, murmura-t-il, satisfait. Heinrich, on vide un maximum de coffres, toute information est bonne à prendre.

- Et on a intérêt à faire vite, remarqua Henry. On dirait qu'on a de la visite…

Il venait d'apercevoir une silhouette à l'entrée de la salle. La créature qui lui faisait face ressemblait à une chimère, corps et tête de lion et queue de serpent, le tout semblant n'être composé que de matériel électronique.

- Leurs défenses conventionnelles n'ont pas marché, alors ils nous attaquent avec des virus, on dirait, commenta Nikola calmement.

- Mec ! s'exclama Henry en voyant le fauve se préparer à bondir. Attention !

Au dernier moment Nikola releva la seconde grille qui servait de passerelle et la remit en place. Henry put alors voir la chimère s'écraser de tout son poids contre la grille, qui plia légèrement sans céder, au grand soulagement des deux amis. La bête termina sa course dans le gouffre avec un hurlement à vous rendre sourd. Henry s'approcha alors de la grille fermée.

- Heinrich, le rappela à l'ordre Nikola.

Le PHA sursauta et rejoignit Nikola près des coffres, les vidant méthodiquement de leurs informations.

x

x

_Bureau du FBI_

- Bon dieu ! C'est qui ses mecs, râla l'un des Agents. Premier virus neutralisé !

Ils cherchaient à arrêter les intrus sans grand succès. Les hackers se servant de leur propre système de sécurité pour contrer leurs attaques. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient. Ils n'avaient en effet aucun moyen de savoir que la conscience physique de deux personnes avait été téléchargée dans le réseau informatique mondial…

x

x

_Sanctuaire_

- Vous avez trouvé la machine d'Henry ? demanda Helen à Kate qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Elle faisait référence à la machine qu'Henry avait construite lorsqu'elle et Nikola s'étaient retrouvés piégé dans le réseau informatique par Worth.

- Je l'ai, répondit Will, en entrant à son tour, les bras chargés.

Il posa la machine sur la table.

- On se tient prêts à intervenir au moindre signe de leurs part, exigea alors Magnus. Je ne sais pas ce que Nikola à en tête, mais tant qu'Henry ne semble pas contre, mieux vaut les laisser faire.

Will et Kate acquiescèrent et ils s'installèrent pour attendre.

x

x

_Dédale_

Nikola et Henry finirent de se remplir les poches avec les boîtiers d'informations. D'autres chimères étaient arrivées entre-temps et attendaient patiemment derrière la grille que leur casse-croute daigne sortir.

- Comment ont va sortir d'ici ? demanda Henry, inquiet, en jetant un regard aux créatures monstrueuses.

Nikola eut alors un sourire et se dirigea vers le mur à l'opposée de la grille et, faisant de nouveau usage de ses pouvoirs, il fit s'effondrer le mur. Nos deux compères sortirent alors dans le couloir du labyrinthe qui était derrière, comme si de rien n'était.

- Il faut retourner au Sanctuaire, annonça alors Nikola sans se préoccuper du regard admiratif que lui balançait Henry.

Le PAH hocha alors la tête et ils regardèrent des deux côtés du couloir, pas certains du chemin à prendre.

- De quel côté ? voulu savoir Henry.

Soudain des chimères apparurent dans le couloir de gauche et elles semblaient déterminées à les tuer.

- A droite ? proposa Nikola.

- A droite, acquiesça Henry avant de se mettre à courir, vite suivi par le vampire

x

x

_Bureau du FBI_

- On les a retrouvés ! s'exclama, ravi, un Agent.

- Détruisez-les, eux, les virus et les informations qu'ils nous ont prises, ordonna Addison.

- A vos ordres, monsieur, répondit l'Agent.

x

x

_Sanctuaire_

- Il doit se passer quelque chose, leurs rythmes cardiaques augmentent, constata Will.

- Je sais, répliqua vivement Helen. Mais je ne peux rien faire tant qu'ils sont hors du réseau du Sanctuaire.

Helen regarda avec angoisse son ami et celui qu'elle considérait comme un fils.

- Revenez vite les garçons… murmura-t-elle alors.

x

x

_Dédale_

Le vampire et le Lycan courraient à perdre haleine depuis presque un quart d'heure, évitant les avatars, se cachant derrière eux parfois, afin de semer les chimères. Soudain, Henry remarqua un détail qui le fit sourire.

- Mec ! La porte, s'exclama-t-il, désignant la porte noire par laquelle ils étaient entrés, un peu plus tôt.

Nikola l'avait également vue et il poussa Henry dans cette direction. Ils durent cependant stopper nette leur course quand d'autres chimères jaillirent de nulle part et décidèrent de leur bloquer la route.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Henry. On fait quoi ?

Nikola enleva sa veste et la tendit à Henry

- Ces informations pourront aider Helen, ne les perdez surtout pas, recommanda Nikola.

- Quoi ? Mec… murmura Henry, sans comprendre.

- Je vais faire diversion, répondit le vampire. Vous, vous passez cette porte et vous la verrouillez derrière vous.

- Je ne vous laisse pas seul ici ! s'exclama Henry. Hors de question !

- Je vous rejoins dès que j'en ai terminé avec ceux-là, rassura Tesla. Je maîtrise l'électromagnétisme et cette porte, même fermée, ne pourra pas me résister longtemps.

- Je… commença Henry. Tesla, vous…

Mais, il fut vite arrêté par la main que Nikola abattit sur son épaule. Henry senti la légère pression qui se voulu rassurante.

- Tout va bien se passer, le Louveteau, assura Nikola. Ne vous en faites pas.

Henry acquiesça difficilement et se tint prêt. Nikola se transforma ensuite, laissant ses instincts de vampire reprendre le dessus, puis, sans prévenir, il se jeta sur une chimère, toutes griffes dehors. Henry, lui, zigzagua alors entre les fauves, sentit les griffes de l'un d'eux l'atteindre au bras, mais il ne s'arrêta pas, ni ne lâcha la veste du Serbe.

Le PHA atteignit la porte en quelques enjambées, remerciant ses capacités surnaturelles, et jeta un regard inquiet derrière lui. Il découvrit un Nikola en mauvaise posture, entouré par des dizaines de chimères rugissantes. Le jeune homme hésita alors quelques secondes mais un cri du vampire le rappela à l'ordre et le lycan passa la porte. Cette dernière claqua son dos, le plongeant dans la pénombre et dans le silence le plus total et des plus angoissants.

x

x

_Bureau du FBI_

- Monsieur ! On a localisé l'origine de l'attaque, annonça un Agent.

- Où ? exigea Addison.

- Le Sanctuaire du Docteur Magnus, Monsieur.

- Avez-vous put détruire les informations volées ? demanda le chef de la section.

- Non, monsieur, répondit prudemment l'Agent.

Le poing d'Addison s'abattit sur le bureau violemment en faisant sursauter l'équipement qui se trouvait dessus.

x

x

_Sanctuaire_

- Henry est de retour sur le réseau, annonça soudain Will.

- On le ramène, ordonna Helen.

Quelques manipulation sur l'appareil, de la part de Wil, et Henry ouvrit les yeux.

- Comment vous vous sentez Henry ? demanda Helen.

- Moi, ça va, répondit le PHA. Mais Tesla est resté derrière et il y avait tous ces virus et…

§e jeune homme transpirait et tremblait assez violemment.

- Henry, appela Helen. Calme-toi…

- Mais Tesla… tenta le PHA.

- A ta place, je ne m'inquiéterais pas pour lui, remarqua Will depuis le bureau où il était assis.

Le psychologue arborait un grand sourire en fixant l'écran de l'ordinateur. Intrigué, Henry et Helen le rejoignirent et virent ce qui enthousiasmait autant Will.

Pare-feux, boucliers, proxys… Nikola était en train de tout réécrire et de tout mettre en place… en langages Praxien et Vampirique. Helen eut alors un sourire amusé et ravi, et les enfants, eux, laissèrent exploser leur joie. Il semblerait que le vampire ai réglé leur compte aux chimères et s'était attaqué aux protections du réseau du Sanctuaire. Avec des telles protections, il ne pouvait pas être mieux protégé.

Il fallut plusieurs heures au vampire pour tout mettre en place et tout encoder de l'intérieur et, un fois cela fait, Henry le fit revenir dans le monde réel. Il lui sauta littéralement dessus lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux.

- Mec, c'était trop cool ! s'exclama-t-il, euphorique.

- Nikola, appela alors Helen, attirant l'attention du vampire. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Hormis une migraine carabinée, je vais bien, la rassura le Serbe avec un petit hochement de tête. Tout va bien…

L'inquiétude d'Helen n'ayant plus lieu d'être, elle se dissipa et laissa alors place à de la colère.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, tous les deux ? demanda-t-elle alors, les sourcils froncés. Vous auriez pu ne jamais revenir !

Henry, voyant la colère de la victorienne, rentra la tête dans les épaules, jetant un regard vers Nikola. Le Serbe se leva alors et se dirigea vers l'ordinateur, William lui laissant la place. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes au vampire pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

- Je suppose qu'il y aura des informations inutiles dans le lot, mais je suis sûr que certaines auront une grande valeur à tes yeux, ma chère, assura Nikola.

Intriguée, Helen jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de son ami et se figea en voyant ce qui était affiché à l'écran. Des informations portant le logo du FBI, plus ou moins confidentielles, défilaient devant ses yeux.

Helen eut alors un sourire fier puis elle étreignit Henry, le remerciant et le félicitant, et offrit un « sourire-qui-en-disait-long » à Nikola avant de s'approcher de lui et de l'embrasser, le remerciant à son tour de la plus douce façon qu'il soit. Nikola lui rendit son sourire et son baiser avec douceur, ravi qu'Helen ne lui en veuille pas de trop pour leur petite balade imprévue. Il entoura ensuite la victorienne de ses bras. Il savait bien qu'elle s'était inquiétée pour lui et il voulu, par ce geste, la rassurer. Helen se laissa faire posant sa tête sur l'épaule du Serbe et se laissant aller contre lui, oubliant la présence des enfants.

x

x

_Bureau du FBI (une semaine plus tard)_

- Monsieur ? appela un Agent. Une communication pour vous.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Addison, en sortant de son bureau.

L'Agent lui indiqua que son interlocuteur l'attendait en visioconférence dans la salle de réunion. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, Addison se figea en voyant sur l'écran plat accroché au mur, un visage bien connu. Le Docteur Helen Magnus lui faire face.

- Mr Addison, salua Helen froidement.

- Docteur Magnus, répondit prudemment Addison. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? Avez-vous l'intention de vous rendre ?

Addison essayait de paraître détendu, plus qu'il ne l'était réellement, comme en témoignait l'agitation de ses doigts contre son pantalon.

- Vous détenez en captivité plus d'une centaine de Phénomène dans vos laboratoires secrets et je demande qu'ils soient tous libérés au plus tôt, lâcha Helen sans aucune émotion.

- Vous demandez ? Pensez-vous être en mesure de _demander_ quoi que ce soit, Magnus ? la provoqua Addison avec un sourire en coin.

- Je ne pense pas que vous ayez conscience de la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez, Addison répliqua Helen, les bras croisés. Le Sanctuaire est en possession d'informations que le FBI aurait aimé garder enterrées. Libérez les Phénomènes ou vous risqueriez de faire la unes des journaux pendant un long, très long moment…

- Nous récupérerons ces informations ! fit Addison, furieux.

- Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite bien du courage Mr Addison, répondit Helen avec un léger sourire moqueur. Car le seul moyen que vous avez désormais pour les récupérer est de forcer de nouveau nos défenses informatiques. Je vous le déconseille vivement car alors vous devrez faire face à un dédale, un véritable Dédale Virtuel…

x

x

FIN


End file.
